


DBD Soulmate HC's

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: A collection of different request involving Soulmate HCs for DBD Characters





	1. The Trapper and Survivor!Soulmate

  * Evan has gotten used to the world being in shades of grey. When he was a boy, when his mother was still alive and his fathers mind was still intact they’d often told him about their meeting, about how when he met his special someone he would be able to see color just as they had. 
  * Even as a child he had been skeptical of such things, and now, here in the Entity’s realm he’s all but forgotten the stories of his youth, any thoughts of soulmates, or colors abandoned. 
  * It’s a scream that alerts him to his new prey, different then those he had gotten used to in these trials, but he paid that no mind. Someone had fallen to his traps, and regardless they would be brought to the hook and sacrificed. 
  * He’s blinded by the sight of you. At first he’s enraged thinking it’s the instant shining of a flashlight, but when he opens his pained eyes he’s surprised to find that’s not the case at all. 
  * In fact he’s more surprised to see color.
  * Not just any color, but crimson. Blood. You’re blood. 
  * Even without the address crimson you’re a beautiful man, a stranger, a new survivor, frightened and bleeding widened ____ eyes staring up at him equal parts horror and realization.
  * You use his surprise, you pry the dulled jaws of the bear trap from the torn and swollen flesh of your ankle, and sprint off as far as your injured leg will allow.
  * He doesn’t blame you. He see’s the trail you leave behind. Bright and red. 
  * But he doesn’t follow it. 




	2. The Wraith and Survivor!Soulmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not canon, but I have a personal headcanon that Philip is mute (either selectively or perhaps not) so that's where I took this one.

  * There was no mark. Nothing at all that led to the identity of who you soulmate was. Everyone else you’d ever met had one, but not you. Nothing. Nada.
  * As a young boy it was little more than something to get made fun of for, not something you actually cared about. But the older you got, the more the realization dawned on you. The universe had abandoned you. 
  * You acted unaffected, but it wasn’t until one day, when your friend had joked about her own mark. “At least you’re not stuck with the words ‘There’s period blood on your pants’ on your body forever!” It had taken everything in you not to lash out at her.
  * You would give anything to have some sign of a soulmate, some sign that someone out there loved you. 
  * It happens. You finally meet your soulmate, but you’re completely unaware of it when it happens. No he’s the only one who knows, and it’s a secret he plans to keep with him until the day he’s either granted the relief of death, or freedom from this place. Whichever happens first. 
  * Laurie had explained it to you when you’d first woken at the camp fire, what this place was, and what would happen in trials. But it was still not enough to prepare you for the reality of it all. 
  * You’re not ready to fight for your life. You’re not ready to run as if everything depended upon it. You’re just not ready. That’s why it’s so easy for him to find you. A lost lamb in the fog. Philip feels bad, truly, but it’s sacrifice you, or deal with the anger of the Entity. A silent apology sits on his lips, never to actually be said as he drives his weapon down over your skull when you say it. 
  * “I’m sorry!”
  * He hit you, knocked you  _unconscious_ , and you were sorry. The same words, words he’d had on his body his whole life, even after coming to this place, pulse and burn into his flesh.




	3. Jake Park and Killer!Soulmate

  * Everyone is born with a timer. A timer that counting down until you meet your future soulmate. Growing up Jake had been told to disregard the whole ‘soulmate’ thing. His parents hadn’t been soulmates, and at the end of the day, his father tried to convince him it didn’t matter. 
  * Like most things he tried to convince Jake of he was unsuccessful. 
  * When he found himself in the Entity’s realm he came to a very real, very frightening realization. His countdown had completely stopped. It took months, he thinks it’s been months, time is almost impossible to tell here, before he noticed the slow but steady moving of his timer. Not knowing what to make of it he didn’t tell the others. He came to the conclusion rather quickly, and it frightened him. Either his soulmate was another survivor, who had yet to make their way to the bonfire, or his soulmate was a killer. 
  * Both options were…not great. As eager as he had once been to meet his soulmate, the last thing he wants is another innocent trapped in this place, although some selfish part of his mind relishes in the thought of having someone with whom he can share his pain. The alternative however, is worse. The killers were barely human, at least in Jake’s mind, the idea of one of them being his soulmate, of loving one of them, disgusted him. 
  * His fears are only confirmed when the fog takes him, eventually he wakes once more, in a strange new part of this entity’s realm, the numbers on his wrist drastically ticking downward towards zero. Suddenly Jake is fighting desperately against the clock.




	4. Quentin Smith and Killer!Soulmate

  * There was a time in his life when Quentin was curious about the little red string tied around his finger, tying him to his soulmate. But that time was long since gone. First it was Freddy that distracted him, everything that was happening, he was too focused on survival than the identity of his soulmate, although he did sometimes wonder if they were also pray to the dream demon, often worried they’d become a target because of him. 
  * Then he was brought to the Entity’s realm, and he had more to worry about than just Freddy, ~~but of course he was here too,~~  Quentin just can’t catch a break can he?
  * When it comes to trials he has a very specific mindset, as long as it’s not Freddy, he can handle anything thrown his way. 
  * At least that’s what he thought. He doesn’t notice the tugging on his pinkie finger. The string pulled taught, alerting him to the closeness of his other half. It’s not until he’s attempting to get Meg down from a hook that he’s all to aware. 
  * The killer notices too, thankfully for Quentin. It’s what makes them stop, head tilted to one side, the mask hiding their face does nothing to convey the obvious confusion. There’s a pause as the two stare at each other, Quentin locking eyes with the cold ones lying behind the mask. And then all at once the killer brings their weapon down. Not on Quentin, no, but on the string connecting them, as if trying to sever it. 
  * Despite the situation, the adrenaline, and everything else going on...Quentin can’t deny the pang he feels in his heart. 
  * But the string doesn’t separate, or snap, or even have the threat splinter away. 
  * Meg screams out, the Entity finally taking her in the time it had taken for this exchange to play out. That’s what prompts Quentin to run. He goes the rest of the trial unable to find his soulmate again, and it hurts to think that they’re likely ignoring him on purpose. 




End file.
